Towards you
by Black Thunder God
Summary: Alternate scene in "Do it, Baymax. Destroy him!" part. This time, instead of throwing Tadashi's programming into the side, he puts it inside his pocket. So, what will happen if the team won't be able to stop Baymax? Read and review please. Also, tell me if you want me to continue this. :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Every review and support is appreciated. :)_**

* * *

"Do it, Baymax, destroy him!" Hiro ordered, putting Tadashi's healthcare programming of Baymax into his pocket. Its eyes went red as it gives in to Hiro's battle programming, the robot launched its fist straight for Callaghan. Missing the older man in an inch, the robot quickly retrieved its hands and attempted to launch another attack. As it got a lock-on Callaghan a woman appeared, pushing its arms higher, again missing the old man by an inch.

"No! Stop, Baymax!" she yelled, pushing the robot back but it just swung its arm and sent her flying into the wall.

It followed Callaghan, as it was ordered to do. Destroying pillars as he approached the villain. Its eyes glowing bright red as the dim lit place showed how this once angelic robot became a demon. One by one his teammates were sent flying as they desperately try to prevent Baymax from killing a human being, a human being. "What are you doing? Stop!" he screamed at his friends, who are not doing so well. Baymax isn't even trying to hurt them, just swinging its arms, removing them from his line of sight. "He's gonna get away!"

Baymax was an unstoppable juggernaut, shoving them away like flies, its attention one-hundred percent at Callaghan.

Wasabi has a choice to make, both of them aren't going to let him sleep at night.

It was either let Callaghan be killed, or destroy Baymax himself. But how can he? It is Tadashi's greatest creation, he built Baymax with a dream of saving the world. But it's been tainted, corrupted, defiled. But can he just let a person die, let alone the brother of his best friend be consume by darkness? No. He must make a choice, and he decided to make a decision he'd least regret. There's no way out for him, he's the only one who can stop the robot.

One slice.

That was all it took to split Baymax in half. Everyone went silent as Callaghan made his escape. All of them staring at the floor where their friend's greatest invention, dream, and everything else, is destroyed.

"What have you done!?" he screamed, punching the large guy in his stomach. But his body is way too big to even feel the pain the little boy was trying to give.

He kept quiet, his eyes fixated on the robot.

"How could you do that!" he yelled "I had him!"

GoGo Tomago grabbed him, he's too little that he feels like she could crush him. Which she actually can.

"We said: We'd catch the guy!" staring down at him, her eyes filled with fire "That's it."

He groaned "I never should have let you help me!" confused, pissed, as different kinds of emotion dwelling up inside of him. His vision starts to blur as his eyes are now filled with water, only a few more and he'd break. He was so close, so close. Now, Baymax is gone and Callaghan is still on the loose. How was he to find him now, worst, how can he stop Callaghan. No. It's not what he should be thinking right now. Tadashi died for that bastard and he's the one who planned all of this.

He walked, towards the corner of the room, where it's dark. He cried silently, but his tears were falling like a broken dam. It was too much to handle. Sure, he had agree to catch the guy, but when you found out the mysterious enemy that you've been hunting for is the main reason why your brother died when all he tried to do is save Professor Callaghan.

Callaghan is going to pay. That he can be sure of.

He's going to return the favor.

Something inside of him awakened. It's cruel and evil, but he liked it. He liked the feeling that it's overwhelming his other emotions, he loved the feeling when he's thinking of Callaghan, and what he's about to do to him. He smiled, with a menacing look on his face. First it's his parents, then Tadashi, now Baymax. He's not going to let anyone take something or someone from him anymore. He'd a hero, a hero who has the guts to do something dirty in order to save someone.

He have seen too many comics to now realize that the heroes on those books more likely sought fame and glory. Sure, their cause is commendable, but this is reality. Reality is cruel, it's unforgiving, merciless, it's a miracle how had he managed to survive all these years from this cruel world. Oh right. Tadashi.

Fred said something about a chopper that it'll arrive after a few minutes.

GoGo made her way towards him. "Chopper's about to arrive." She hissed, clearly angry at the young boy. But he paid her no mind, he's not even sure if she can still be called a friend and she's not the only one he's beginning to doubt.

_How could they let the reason why Tadashi die escape? It's… _he snapped back to reality as ladder fell from the hole above them. The hole that Calleghan used to escape.

The ride back home was quiet, eyes averting at each other as the remains of the robot was on the floor of the chopper, making this clanking sound as they made their way towards their destination.

He slump down to his couch in the garage. He's confused, really he was, and he's all alone. He doesn't want to involve Aunt Cass in this, neither tell her that Tadashi's oh-so-glorious professor is their enemy who sets up that fire, stole his invention, and is the very damn reason why Tadashi's dead. He doesn't have the nerve to shut himself on his room, or it was supposed to be their room until he died. Seeing his belongings still at his room would even hurt him more. He wants to forget, remove the pain, but by doing that he must also forget Tadashi, which he can't.

Back at Fred's house the group were all sitting together, no one uttering anything. That was until Wasabi broke the silence. "I killed Tadashi." He muttered, enough for everyone to hear. He's the main reason why Baymax is destroyed. If it wasn't for his weapon then the robot would still be uttering some finally and awkward lines. But was he supposed to let Calleghan die? And make a fourteen year old boy murder a man? He's so sure that even Tadashi would destroy Baymax if it meant saving Hiro. But it still hurt on the inside.

That was until someone reassured him "Tadashi would be proud of you…" Honey Lemon comforted, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I think…maybe that it's what Tadashi would do as well." She added, while Fred and GoGo could agree in this, there's still Hiro. "What about him?" He asked.

"We can't let him be on his own." Wasabi said.

"Yeah. If he makes another robot which is now really built for combat, then even Megazon wouldn't be able to handle that." Fred retorted, well the way he said those things is kind of weird, especially with the mood of this room, but he's as concern as them. He's just a little different.

She kept quiet.

There's nothing she could say. She definitely just can't go to his place and scream to him_ 'Woman up!' _ That might have the opposite effect of what she wants. He's just a fourteen years old, and she's nineteen, there's no way she could see from his angle. But they are right, someone has to be there. She might have been a little hard on him as well, she grabbed his body after all and scolded him. "I'll go." She said, surprising everyone.

She started to walk towards the exit but the group got after her. "What do you think you're going to do there?" Wasabi asked. And he's right. She doesn't know what she'll do, but she knows for sure that it'll get a lot harder for him while they're thinking of what to do. He must be alone right now, no-he's really alone right now. She gave him a glare that says '_Move it'. _He happily obliged.

"I have to do something. Discussing things here won't help anything."

She's right.

"Okay… but don't hurt him." He joked, but somehow she felt that he's not kidding as well.

She found him there, sitting on his couch, alone. His arms hugging his legs as his head rested on his knees.

He's lost.

She sat beside him without saying anything. But hoping that her presence is somehow comforting for the little guy.

"What do you want?" he said, clearly still hurting about what happened hours ago.

"Hiro…" she said softly.

Her hands rested on his forearm, as she slowly positions him to face her.

Her heart breaks down upon seeing his face. He didn't stop crying, while they were at Freddy's house discussing their future actions with the boy, he's here.

Alone.

Scared.

Lost.

She quickly hugged him, and they stayed like that for minutes. Words weren't needed to comfort him, she felt that, that he's seeking this kind of things. Ever since Tadashi died all they did was talked to him about how things will be better for the future. That he died a hero. Sure, they can't argue with that. But would still need to tell him that? He might be fourteen yes, but he's got the mind of a genius. He knows things that even some of them didn't knew. For fuck's sake; He built their suits. He upgraded a healthcare companion into an unstoppable juggernaut. He built that weapon that professor Calleghan is using, even though it's not a weapon to begin with.

She admire him.

From the moment he built those microbots she was jealous. They had to work hard to get where they are, and here's him, building a superhero team, turning things that are for something into something even greater. Her bike for example, he built her suit for combat purposes, not only that, he finished her project. In what? The span of few days.

Minutes had pass and he didn't let go.

His hugged getting tighter, his fingers digging into the back of her shirt. She returned that hug as well, once Tadashi died no one really talked about him much. Not that they forgot him, they're just hurting, and it hurts them even more to mention his name. And they never even considered what Hiro's feeling. Oh, they knew he's hurting, locking himself up for weeks inside his room. But how much was he hurting, that was the thing they never considered.

Then they lied down together in that little couch of his, his hands not letting go. She stared at him, if he isn't hurting right now she'd figure he's staring at her chest.

His line of sight did stare at her chest, but his mind was worlds beyond earth.

"Go to sleep, Hiro." She said softly, kissing his forehead. "I'll stay here until you want me to." Kissing his forehead again.

And for once, ever since Tadashi died, he's able to have a good sleep.

* * *

_**Hey guys, so how was it? It won't be really a Hurt/Comfort for the rest of the story. Maybe just three chapters or two after this one. That is if you still want me to continue this.**_

**_Also guys, if you still want me to continue this, I'll have timeskips. You know... one year later, then two years later, etc. I'm planning at least the total of four or five years since he'd be eighteen or nineteen at that one. Not really my thing if a fourteen year old is having a relationship with a nineteen year old. So... sorry..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry to inform you guys but this story would be transferred to my main account. I know what you guys are going to ask 'Why have two account?' Well, you see, I've never been at fanfiction for almost three months, I think. Something between there. Once I tried to access my account again, the password seems forgotten. Now, I'm going to transfer all of my story on this account and do it on my main. I'm sorry for the trouble, really I am.**

**Right now… I've got almost ten stories trying to remember the plot and chapters. My files were removed from Fanfiction due to the 90 days system. So yeah…**

**Search for the writer name _'Jinouga'_ that's me. So I guess I'll see you all there. AGAIN. I won't be passing this to another author, I am simply abandoning this account due to me recovering my first account's password.**


End file.
